gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Leno the Killer
I was on Google, looking for Gabriel Garza episodes to download. At the very bottom of the eighth page, there was a Mediafire link, titled "Gabriel Garza- Leno the Killer". I clicked it, as I was pretty interested. I then downloaded it and it only took 30 seconds. Then there was a .txt file called "readme.txt". I clicked it, and it said: This is a lost episode of Gabriel Garza, called Leno the Killer. The episode was created in September 2001. WARNING: The following episode you're about to see has blood, gore, and violence. It actually aired in some countries. Watch at your own risk, and do not watch if you're going to be scared. Blood, gore, and violence, eh? I thought it was just a morbid joke, but I was still curious. So, for the heck of it, I closed the .txt file and there was already a movie file called "LenoKiller.avi". I double-clicked it, and it played the episode. The theme was playing normal, no errors or anything. After that, it showed the title card. It was called "Leno the Killer". The text looked like blood, and the background was a bloody knife. Once again, I thought it was another morbid joke. The episode started with a view of Gabriel's house. Then it showed the inside of it. It was messier than usual, and we see Leno sitting in a chair. He looks very depressed, unlike his usual self. He also looks very tired, and for some reason, he is holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, and was watching pure static. Then, it showed Gabriel knocking on his door, but he simply stayed there and didn't answer. By this point, I was pretty confused, but I made the mistake of continuing to watch it. Leno went from depressed to extremely angry. He smashed the TV and screamed at the top of his lungs. This woke up Roge, and he looked annoyed. Roge started to yell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP" This really shocked me, I was surprised to hear that in an episode of Gabriel Garza, of course. Leno turned completely red with anger, in a cartoonish manner, and steam poured out of his ears. But then, what happened next sent a chill down my spine. Leno grabbed a shotgun and shot Roge right in the head. Roge had hyper realistic blood, and you could see real looking brains all over the place. Now, Leno had an insane look in his eyes. I was terrified. Leno then grabbed several more shotgun shells, and stole a car and some of his money. The scene cut to the school, where the massacre continued. Leno pulled the shotgun out of the bag and began shooting students. He killed 4 students there, one of them was just a teacher. It showed hyper realistic blood and brains everywhere. Leno ran into the principal's office. The principal was hiding under his desk in fear, but Leno found him and blew his brains out. He finds a pistol and drove off. He drove out to Claire's house, and was allowed in. Once in, Leno held Claire at gun point and raped her. It showed Leno's dick thrust into Claire's anus. It was sickening to watch. Afterwards, Leno shot Claire several times in the head. He then drove off. He parked in front of someone's house, and broke in. A woman who was staying home with her baby saw Leno, and tried to run, but Leno caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, savagely beating here into a bloody pulp. He then strangled her to death, and had sex with her corpse. He then took his shotgun, went upstairs, and shot her poor baby in the head with it. He helped himself to her food and watched her TV, before her husband came home. As soon as he entered, Leno held him at gun point, beat him, and shot him point blank in the head before leaving. It cut back to the school, and showed a guy who entered the school seeing the massacre and calling the police. Before long, there was a manhunt for Leno. It shows the police looking for him, and also shows wanted posters of him. Then, it shows Leno driving along, when someone sees and recognizes him, before calling the police. When the police try to arrest him, he speeds off, and gets into a high speed chase. Leno runs over several civilians, killing and injuring many more people. He then crashes into a police car, killing the police officer. Leno gets out of the car and pulls out a rocket launcher to kill the police but he injured himself. It then shows him in court. He still looks injured, but has a deadpan, emotionless look on his face. The judge declares him guilty of all his crimes, and sentences him to death. It then shows Leno in prison, being harassed by the other inmates. It then cuts to him in his cell, making a shank. When he uses the bathroom, another inmate comes in to fight him, but Leno brutally stabs him to death and cuts his throat. All the blood is hyper realistic, and very grotesque. He then pulls down the inmates pants and rapes his corpse. He is then put into solitary confinement, and we see him drift off into insanity. He flips out and starts ramming his head into the wall until it shows hyper realistic blood coming out of his skull and nose. The guards come to stop him, but Leno flies into a rage and attacks both the guards. He manages to decapitate both of them, and steals their weapons. It then shows him running around the prison, shooting at guards and dodging bullets Matrix style. He escapes from prison and steals a cop car. He drives around until he spots Vio's lair. He went in there and meets up with Vio to team up to take over the whole world, and they did anyways. They use a tank and destroy the town, with weapons and shit. A wide manhunt began for both Vio and Leno. It showed the funeral for all the victims that Leno had killed. Hundreds of citizens of Sinking Spring showed up. It showed Gabriel's parents, and his whole family, sobbing. It also showed Jan crying as well. Even Laura had showed up to the funeral, and was crying as well. The Elves were even there, crying. I couldn't believe what I was watching. It then cut back to Leno. He was living in the middle of nowhere, and looked very cold and hungry. Then, he finds a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He broke into the cabin through its window. No one was in there, but there was a nice bed, some food, and an Axe. He ate some food and took a nap, it then shows the title card that goes, "2 hours later". This made me laugh, due to how fucked up this episode was. He wakes up, and we see that the person who lives in this cabin has returned. He enters the cabin while Leno is eating more of his food. The owner of the cabin asks Leno to leave, but instead, it shows a crazed look in Leno's eyes. Leno grabs the Axe, runs towards the man, and brutally attacks him with it. It shows hyper realistic blood splatter all over Leno, and the walls. The man was slashed all over his body, and it showed him being hit in the head with the Axe several times, showing tons of blood. Leno then drops the Axe, finishes eating, and continues living in the cabin. It cuts to a few days later, showing Leno starving once again. He is also very hairy, with a long beard. It also shows shit and piss all over the cabin's floor and walls. He has a deranged look in his eyes, and he looks at the man's rotting, smelly corpse. Leno grabbed the Axe again, and used it to further mutilate his corpse. He then grabbed the man's body parts and ate them. After eating the guy's corpse, he left the cabin and returned the town. It showed a memorial dedicated to Gabriel and the rest of Leno's victims. It didn't take long for people to recognize him, and it showed him being arrested once again. He was taken back to jail, and put in solitary confinement, under maximum security. By this point Leno is just broken. It shows Leno eat his final meal, which is a massive feast. It then showed Leno and the guards walking to the execution chamber. Leno enters the room and sits down in the electric chair, and the guards strap him in. It shows the families of Gabriel and his other victims, watching his execution. A guard asks Leno if he had any final words, but he says nothing. In fact, Leno said nothing throughout this entire episode. They put the mask over his face, pull the lever, and it shows Leno being electrocuted. It shows Leno's skin burning and bubbling, with smoke coming off of him. They pull the lever again and it shows Leno's burning corpse. Then it showed a prison guard check his heart with a stethoscope, to make sure he was dead. It then shows the witnesses crying, before showing a news report announcing Leno's execution. Finally, it shows Leno's grave, and then the graves of Gabriel, Roge, and the rest of his victims before fading to black. Then the credits came on. I was scared after watching that. I immediately deleted the file after that. Why would the creators make an episode this violent? If you see Leno the Killer, DO NOT WATCH IT! Don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks for taking your time to read this, and have a nice day. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:NSFW